Dalmations
by slipofthetongue
Summary: Hijikata/Kagura. Crack pairing I know, but i started liking it after some wicked fanart. Contains LEMON. Oneshot


I own nothing.

* * *

Hijikata inhaled deeply from his cigarette and slipped his hand inside his kimono to reach an itch. The lights of the candles left most of the room in darkness but he could still make out the novel open and laid on the table before him.

It was quiet; he loved the quiet. Days were spent screaming at Commander Kondo or fighting with that walking plague Okita and it was calming to relax in private. Oh don't be fooled, he could still hear all the shouting and stupidity echoing through the walls but it was all he could get when he spent the majority of his time in the company of stupid people.

Hijikata tilted his head back and exhaled blue smoke in the air. 'It's going to be warm tonight, perhaps I should steal the fan back from Okita?' He mused silently.

He turned back to his book to find it mysteriously missing. Blinking to clear the fog from his eyes he was irritated to still find it missing. Growling deep in his throat he leaned forward and touched the table. 'No, it's not an illusion' He leaned back and checked under the table.

"What the hell?" He growled out loud.

"...he latched on with a great pull, watching her as he kept going. a frenzy was taking hold of him;she could sense it The lust was building in him,turning him into a powder keg and holy hell she wanted him She wanted him to explode all over her. Inside of her." Kagura read with passion in her voice as his the scene was happening to her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!"He screamed, at her from where she sat open legged behind him. His novel open in her hands. "And don't touch my things!" He snatched the book from her hands and sat on it.

"I didn't know Hijikata-san was a closet pervert?" He vibrant green eyes slit with the power she now held over him. If word got out what he read in his private time Okita would never shut up about it.

"I'm not. It's only a small part of the over all story, and I don't have to explain anything to you. Leave." He demanded harshly.

"I can read though things now, you know. I'm nineteen as of tonight." Kagura replied nonchalantly. It had nothing to do with age or maturity but the fact that a woman was reading his dirty sex scene aloud to a man in his own room. Not to mention that she was in a kimono herself and sitting in a very compromsing position on the floor before him.

"Good for you." He mumbled and turned away.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He mumbled, his eyes still adverted.

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Why would I!" He snapped. "You break into my room, steal my things; not to mention that I'm not your friend or even someone who likes you or your friends."

"Of course you're my friend, Hijikata-san." Kagura smiled assuredly. Like she had it all figured out.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you hate Okita-bastard as much as I do. 'The enemy or my enemy is my friend'" She quoted. Hijikata sighed and stabbed out his cigarret into the ash tray behind him, reached into his kimono and pulled out a new pack.

"Shouldn't you be at home? This is how rumors are started; a girl in a mans bedroom after dark. What's left of your dignity will be taken if a scandal is started." He lit another cigarette and stuck the pack back inside. "Not to mention mine."

"Why do you smoke those things?" She inquired with a cock of her head.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" He sighed irritably.

"I did."

"Then, leav-"

"I don't care what other people think." She stated. "Rumors are going to start anyway and no one can help that; people need their gossip after all. And I was careful to not be seen on my way here. Okita-bastard is snoring it the room down the hall, I was tempted to suffocate him with his own pillow but decided against it. The others are drunk and Gorilla is naked again."

Hijikata groaned and leaned forward, his elbow on his knee and his jaw in his hand. Police Officials; his ass.

"Why don't you play with the others?" She asked, scooching closer into him until a hair separated there knees from touching." Are you the loner of the pack?" He raised an eyebrow and wondered where this girl got her confidence from. Wasn't he supposed to be the tough cold hearted vice caption? Shouldn't she be like the other woman and waited until there was a group of them to approach him? Yet here she was, her kimono slipping open over her thighs and sitting as close as she could to him without sitting in his lap.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He inquired instead.

She pouted;" I told you I'm 19; I don't need to be anywhere I don't want to be."

Hijikata, letting the novel he had been reading slip into his mind, cast a glance down at her pouting lip and wondered what it would feel like against his. On while on that topic; what would those thighs feel like beneath his hands? Damn it, those were dangerous thoughts to be having in this position.

"When's your birthday, Hijikata-san?"

"None of your business." He replied, standing and, regrettably getting a perfect of her chest (Which had grown considerably behind his back). He quickly adverted his gaze and bent down to pick up his book. "Now leave, I'm going to bed." He walked over to his futon and lay down. Opening his book he held it above his head and became to read. Totally aware of her presence in the room. He sighed inwardly, what could make this girl leave without bringing attention to the situation.

"Hijikata-san?"

He ignored her.

"Hijikata-san?"

'Don't answer her,' he told himself,' maybe she'll leave.'

"Hijikata-san? Have I become an adult now?"

He nearly dropped his book. "Eh!"

"What i mean is..." Damn, why did she have to blush like that?! "...what I mean to say is... have I become an adult you'd like?"

He nearly swallowed his cigarette. "Ehh!"

"Do you want me?" She bent forward and, with that damn blush still on her face, gave him a picture perfect view of her breasts.

This time he did drop his book and he did swallow his cigarette. Gasping he tossed the book across the room until it hit her in the head. He choked and smashed his chest until his airway cleared up and he could breath again.

"I don't understand, is this the reaction Otae-nii-san said I'd get? I don't remember." She stratched her head to recover the memory as he fought for his life.

"GET OUT!" He screamed. "RIGHT NOW!"

"I think she said 'if he blushes then you know, if he touches you then that's a definite hell yes'. He didn't to either." She sounded so sad that he couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say then...

"..."

He saw her sit up again and check herself over for any malfunctions in her appearance. She was mumbling to herself; "Boobs; check. Legs;check. Hair; check-"

"...Hehheehe, I'll get him, just one second." Hijikata's head whipped up when he head footsteps coming down the hall towards his room. He acted quickly, scrambling over to where the pink haired girl sat, he grabbed her and yanked her to his bed. She gasped with surprise as he shoved her down to his chest and swung a leg over her. To complete his master 'hiding the teenage girl' he tossed the covers over them both just as his down slide open.

A drunk Kondo stumbled into the room, naked as the day he was born.

"Oi, Hijikata! What's the name of the dog with the all the spots on it?" He yelled.

He put his acting skills to the test and let out a heavy groan, titling his head to gaze at the commander. "What the hell are you doing you idiot it's midnight!! Go google it or something."

"Did you shave your legs?"

Frowning he glanced down over the pile of covers to see a smooth feminine leg pocking out the end of the bed. He cursed and quickly kicked the covered down over top of it, pitching the back of the girl beneath him. He heard her hiss in pain and felt her punch his stomache in response. He sucked in a gulp of air to kept himself from groaning and focused on getting Kondo out of his room as quickly as possible. Kagura's leg had shifted so that it now touched a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Dalmation!" He shouted, titling his head back down to the pillow to hide his beat red face from the drunking man. "A dog with spots is called a Dalmation."

"hahahaha!! I told you so moron!" Kondo shouted and scrambled out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut behind him. An answer echoed down the hall as "no you didn't idiot you though it was a bull dog!"

Relieved to be free, Hijikata tossed back the covers only to have the sight stop his heart. She was staring wide eyed up at him, his body covering hers, his leg swung over her body, her leg nestled comfortably in his crotch. Her hair was a mess, broken free from it's hold and spread across his pillow. Her kimono almost wide open for his to see her skin beneath.

With his arm still around her, he stared down at her, unable to clearly see the course of action to be taken.

"...You smell like Horse fur." She whispered.

She smelt like fire and smoke.

He couldn't help it.

He kissed her. Well, it wouldn't technically count as a kiss, at least not in his books. It wasn't anything passionate or needy. It was gentle, smooth and slow. She remained still beneath him, only her lips moved. She kissed him back like she'd been practicing on the back of her hand. Her tongue moved past her lips and licked against his. He accepted it and moved his tongue to greet hers. A low moan escaped his lips before he could stop it and she was quick to follow with one of her own. As if she were following his lead as to what to do in this situation.

Her leg moved and he hissed against her lips.

She frowned and mumbled something into his lips that he couldn't understand. He planted his knee into the futon and lifted himself up off her small body. She, to his surprise, groaned and wrapped her leg around his waist, bringing their bodies together again. Her breasts once again presses into his bare chest and it sent shivers down his body. It had been a while since the last time he was in this posistion and never had it been with such a woman before. Yes, she was a woman. No girl could drive his crazy like she does.

The half kiss turned into a real kiss very quickly and he dug his hand into her hair and pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth. Her hand clenched the back of his kimono and he could feel the material slowly begin to untie and slip open. Her other hand had snuck into the front of his kimono and now dug nails into his abdomen.

He was slowly losing control, his more sensitive anatomy was already in over drive and ready to go. And by the way the woman beneath him panted and squirmed against him, it was quite clear that she was in a similar boat. Funny, she knew exactly what to do now. Perhaps it was all animal nature.

"Unwrap your leg, I can't move." He groaned and reached back to pull her leg from him. "Kagura!" He growled when she resisted.

"No, I like this feeling" She panted and latched her lips back onto his in a passionate kiss he wouldn't have thought possible of her.

"Damn it. You'll like the feeling I'm going to give you if you'd let me move a little." He could feel himself against her stomach and he tired desperately to shift down but didn't make it very far. He cursed, he was going to die if she wouldn't move! He tried again to move her leg and got a little progress before she bucked up against him, grinding against his already sensitive flesh. He groaned heavily and shuddered, trying desperately to hold himself back.

"Kagura, I can't-" His voice cut out on him, he yanked her leg down and pushed it down into the futon as he positioned himself on her entrance. Holy mother of god, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Hijikata!" She cried out his name.

"Are you a virgin?" He ground out as she squirmed beneath him.

"...Yes." She whispered.

He paused for a second. He should have known but now he was having second thoughts. He shouldn't take this girl's innocence.

She bucked against him and he didn't think any more. He steadied himself and slowly eased into her. Her mouth left his as she tossed her head back and gasped out his name. He clenched his teeth together and slowly pulled out. She needed to loosen up or he'd tear her.

"Kagura.." He groaned. " Relax, it hurts more if you're tense." She whimpered against him and he immediately felt his heart ache. "Kagura, kiss me, touch me." He replied, leaning down to latch his mouth over her exposed nibble. She cried out again, this time with pleasure and it was good to hear. He eased back into her slowly and noticed a definite difference.

"That's it."

"Are.. you a virgin, Hijikata?" She whispered.

"No." He mumbled and it down enough for her to cried out again. He loved her noises but if she kept them up, they'd have to explain this situation to whoever opened that door. "I'll show you what to do."

"Thank you."

He moved onto the next nipple as she clasped the back of his head and urged him on. He eased back out and back in, beginning to set himself a pace. She moved her hips to help him and he felt himself draw close to the finish line. He sped up and he felt her tighten around him again as she climaxed. She shuddered around him and he he let himself follow. Spasms took him over and he unlatched his lips from her breast in case he bit down too hard. Resting his head on her chest and pumped inside her until he finally collapsed onto her.

They were both panting and sweating and he she smelt so good. He kissed her collarbone and sighed. She was laughing. He felt no injury for his pride, she was happy. He could see it in her face. He let her leg free, realizing that he had held it the entire time, but she snuggled it back against him.

"You have talent Hijikata." She replied and ran her hair threw his hair. "Can I be you're student?"

He chuckled and withdrew from her, collapsing onto his back next to her. She snuggled up close to him and buried her face him his neck.

He loved her.

He'd known it for a while, but never imagined acting on it. Not in front of Gintoki or any of the Shinsengumi. And he imagined himself very unwilling to act upon it. But she had come to him instead.

Her pink hair tickled his skin and he reached up to brush it back when the door burst open. He rapidly yanked the covers up over her head and swung a leg back over her body.

"WHAT!!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

"What's the name of the dog again?"

"Dalmation." Kagura chirped from beneath the covers.

End


End file.
